The purpose of the Translational Cell Therapy Core is to provide state of the art translational research support services to Cancer Center Program members. Specifically, the Core will procure, select and manipulate any cellular blood or bone marrow product for basic or preclinical research and large-scale pre-clinical validation runs leading to production of novel therapies for clinical trials. Critical to the success of experimental therapeutics, the Translational Cell Therapy Core will also offer state of the art immune monitoring of patients to assess the success of novel experimental therapies. The Translational Cell Therapy Core provides Cancer Center members with the infrastructure to move research from bench to bedside and works directly with members of the Transplant Biology and Therapy and the Translational Research Programs to develop clinical trials using novel experimental therapies.